What If Jemma had a family?
by jaxdbychoice
Summary: How will our favorite magical couple handle two different but powerful twin witches, a powerless young wizard, and still keep their romance alive? We'll have to find out.
1. Be Good

It was seven in morning, and Emma was putting the finishing touches on the lunch she prepared for her children. It was the first day of school, and although she was about 15 years removed from school, that didn't stop her from still continuing the whole Alonso first day of school routine. Maria and Liliana where starting their junior year of high school at, of course, Iridium High. While, her youngest Julian was starting his first year of high school. She still remembered her first day at Iridium high like it was yesterday, and that's pretty impressive considering all of things she's went through since then. And boy did she go through a lot of stuff--

Her thoughts are interrupted when she feels a pair of muscular arms wrap around her waist.

"Good morning, love." Her husband's, surprisingly still extremely thick, Australian accent pulled her away from her thoughts.

"Morning." Emma replied, turning around to good look at Jax. He was dressed in a white button up dress shirt, with a tie and plaid slacks that were gray. Jax, although we swore to everyone he wouldn't, followed in his father's footsteps of being the "business man".

"Just 'Morning' ? I thought you'd be a bit more excited considering what day it is." Jax teased.

"Trust me, if it wasn't tradition, I'd be in bed right now because I'm still tired from last night." Emma shot back.

"Fair play. I would say sorry but I don't think I'll ever apologize for keeping you past your bedtime." Jax smirked, taking a hold of Emma's hand and planting a kiss on it.

Emma just rolled her eyes in a playful manner. It still amazed her how after all this years, he still managed to make her feel butterflies.

"But really, babe, you should get some rest. I'll take care of everything else." Jax reassured Emma. He always thought that Emma worked way to hard when it came to school, and it only amplified once she got adult duties. But he'll always be there to make sure she's taking care of herself and still having fun when needed.

"No way. I'm not missing giving my kids a proper sendoff on their first day. Besides, you know me, one coffee and I'll be wide awake in no time." She smiled at her husband.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. But just take it easy today. Okay?"

"Yes, dad." Emma replied playfully which earned her an eyeroll and slight laugh from Jax. Then, he leaned down they locked lips for kiss. They were nearly about to have a full on make out session until Emma pulled away.

"The kids will be down here any second so don't start anything you can't finish." Emma said.

"Is that a challenge?" Jax questioned, as he leaned down to capture his wife's lips again. And they were once again in a making out while standing in the kitchen. Gosh, did they still act like horny teenagers.

"Don't you guys think that three children is enough?" The familiar voice broke Emma and Jax up from their kiss and they both turned around to see their teenage daughter Lilliana.in the entrance of the kitchen.

"Told you." Emma whispered to Jax. "Good Morning, sweetie."

"Morning, mom. " Liliania replied as she sat down on a seat at the kitchen table and Jax walked over to her, gave her a kiss on the cheek and ruffled her hair slightly not enough to mess it up though. After that he sat across from her picking up the nearby newspaper.

"Lilia, I wasn't sure if you guys wanted PB and J with anchovies or PB and J with red peppers so I just decided to put them both in it. Probably one of my best combinations yet." Emma said with a wide grin as she sat down Lilia's lunch on the table next to her.

"Sounds yummy." Lilia nervously said with a fake smile towards her mom then when her mom went back to finishing the lunches she looked at Jax with eyes that said "please don't make me eat that." He only chuckled in response to his daughter. None of their children, or even himself, wanted to Emma that her creations when it came to food were uneatable.

"Good morning world." The curly headed teenage boy entered the kitchen, greeting his family.

"Aww Julian, you look so handsome in your Iridium High uniform. Doesn't he look handsome guys?" Emma asked excitedly to her husband and daughter.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd could look any more nerdy than you already have but you proved me wrong, Jue." Lilia admitted.

"That's hilarious for someone who barely dresses like she has any decency." Jue shot back.

"Hey, be nice." Jax said in serious tone towards Jue and Lilia laughed.

"Both of you." He clarified as he turned his attention to his daughter who then stopped her laughing.

"Your father is right, be nice to each other. Which means not calling your brother a nerd. And not subtly slut shaming your sister. Or any woman for that matter..I thought I taught you better than that." Emma scolded.

"I'm sorry, mom. She just pushes me sometimes." Jue defended, as he sat down next to his sister at the table. Lilia and Jue often argued, by often mainly all the time but that doesn't change the fact that all of the Novoa children have a strong bond.

"Morning guys."

Everyone's attention turned to the doorway and their mouths dropped almost instantly at the sight they saw.

"Whoa. What's up with your hair?" Lilia asked what everyone in the room was wondering. Maria's hair was tangled all up it almost looked like a birds near had settled on her head.

"Is it that bad?" Maria asked worriedly.

"No" Emma and Jax lied.

"Yes." Lilia and Jue said honestly.

"Ugh." Maria grunted as she slumped down on a seat next to her dad.

"I've tried to brush it and comb it—I've tried everything and it still looks like this."

"Just cast a spell. Besides Jue, we're all powerful witches here. " Lilia pointed out to her twin sister, as Jue just frowned because he's once again reminded that he has not received his powers yet.

"Lilia!" Emma scolded.

"What? Oh, my bad, dad. You're a wizard. Sorry." Lilia corrected.

"Lilia! I'm talking about the dig at your brother. With or without his powers, he's still a powerful wizard." Emma stated. "Besides, I know he'll get them soon. I can feel it." Emma now turned to Jue to try and reassure him.

"Your mother's right, Jue. And your sister is right, Maria. Why don't you just use a spell?" Jax asked.

"I don't want to. Like mom always says I want have some pride in knowing I can do things without magic." Maria explained.

"I don't know, Ria. If none of your attempts to fix it is working. You should at least try a spell." Emma reasoned with her daughter.

"Fine." Maria reluctantly casted a spell in head, which Jax had taught her and her sister how to do, and now her hair was fixed.

"Okay, guys. Let's get going or you all are going to be late." Jax said, standing up.

"Don't forget your lunches!" Emma said, as she handed Jue and Maria their lunches.

"Sweet. PB and J with anchovies with red peppers. You're the best mom. " Jue said excitedly as he looked in his brown paper bag at the lunch Emma made.

Jax, Lilia and Maria looked at each other dumbfounded while Emma just smiled at her son.

"Love you guys. Have a great day. Don't get into trouble. " Emma started as she walked the kids and Jax towards the door. "Don't abuse your powers." She directed that towards Lilia.

"When have I ever abused my powers?" Lilia defended herself and everyone looked at her skeptical.

"I'm just gonna go get in the car now." She said walking towards the car, realizing that she may over use her powers. Maria and Jue said their goodbyes to Emma and followed her towards the car.

"Get some rest before you go to work today. And if you do, maybe I'll have a surprise for you later on." Jax smirked at his wife.

"I will. Don't worry about me. Have a good day at work." Emma smiled up at Jax, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Love you." Jax said as he walked over towards the car and Emma blew a kiss towards him as he got in the car.

Emma smiled at the doorway as she watched proudly as her family drove off.

[O[O[O]

"Have a good day guys. And remember, your mum's surprise birthday party is coming up and I need you all to get thinking of stuff to help me with the planning. " Jax told his kids as they pulled up to Iridium.

"Don't worry, dad. We'll help you plan the best surprise birthday party ever. Anything for mom." Jue assured his dad from the back seat of the car and Maria and Lilia nodded in agreement.

"I know you guys will." Jax smirked towards all this kids. It still amazed him that this was his family that him and Emma made.

"Ooo, I think I see Amy. I better go catch up to her. Bye dad. Love you!" Maria says as she opens the door to the backseat and rushes out.

"I better get going too. I wanna sign up for swim. " Jue said.

"Ha! Like we'd ever let you on the Sharks." Lilia mocked from the front seat, and Jue just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Bye dad." Jue said then hopped out the car himself closing the door behind him.

"I guess I should get going too. See you later, dad." Lilia is about to get out the car with her lunch in hand but Jax stops her.

"Wait." He casts a spell on her lunch, turning the not so appetizing meal to something more appetizing, then smiles at her. "Be good."

Lilia smiles back. "I will." She promised, then got out of the car.

 **A/N:** Just an intro chapter. Adding more onto my "What If" scenario from my Instagram (jaxdbychoice). Review and let me know what you all think please!


	2. Magic Can Wait

"You haven't told your parents that your powers are acting up?" Amy asked, after Maria just got done telling her about her hair situation this morning on their way to first period. Amelia Archer aka Amy is, yes, the daughter of Andi Cruz and Luke Archer. She's also Maria's best friend. Even though they aren't blood relative, they share a bond as strong as their mothers do.

"No. Because if I tell all they are going to do is tell me that I should learn how to control them. And to learn how to control them, I'll have to actually use them which I haven't all summer. This morning is the first time I used my powers in two months." Maria explained as they entered their first period classroom, and took a seat next to each other.

"You haven't used your powers all summer?!" Amy asked in shocked, and a little to loudly because the few students in the class turned to look at her and Maria like they were crazy.

"I, mean, you've been without power all summer? How horrible." Amy covered up then looked around at everyone and smiled until they all turned away and went back to what they were doing.

"Yes, I haven't, and honestly I think I do better without them." Maria confided as she got out her notebooks. "Everytime I use them, they act all crazy. I'd rather have the minor side effects from not using them than the major ones from using them."

"I guess but I still think you should at least try to control them. You are daughter to the most powerful witch and pretty damn powerful wizard. I could only wish I had half the amount of power you have." Amy pointed out.

"I don't know. Maybe I will but right now, I just wanna put my focus on school. Magic can wait." Maria responed. She didn't hate being a witch but she didn't like it either. Ever since getting her powers at a young age, she was never able to control them like her sister was. This frustrated her and made her resent them because they often put in her in unwanted situations. That's stress she didn't need nor want.

[O[O[O]

Jax sat in the desk in his office and smiled, looking at the picture he just put up of him, Emma and the kids on their visit to Australia this summer. He put next to the picture of the kids when they were younger, and the picture of Emma which was from their graduation day. Man, what a night that was.

 **Flashback - Graduation Night**

 _Emm_ a _a_ nd Jax _pus_ he _d_ _throu_ _gh th_ _e do_ or of Jax's room, lips and tongues intertwined together, clothes still on but that wasn't gonna last for long. They just graduated. Emma, of course, graduated high of the class and valedictorian while Jax...um..graduated.

Luckily for them, Jake left for a business trip right after seeing his son graduate and Jessie was still at the academy which meant Jax had the house to himself. Emma also told a little white lie to her father about where here whereabouts will be tonight. Because tonight both Emma and Jax decided to take their relationship to the next level.

Now, they are Jax's bed, still clothed, Emma straddling Jax while they were fully locked into a hardcore makeout sesion. That's when Emma's hand wandererd down to Jax's belt buckle on his slacks, but then Jax pulled away.

"Wait." He said, stopping Emma from unbuckling his belt. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, he didn't want Emma to feel pressured that she had to go through with this because they've been dating for a while now. He wanted her to want it just as much as he did. But he wasn't sure that was possible.

"Of course I am." Emma responded, then unbuckled his belt and threw it on the floor, and now started to work on his zipper, but he stopped her. Again.

"I just don't want you to have any regrets, you know? This is something that you can't go back on. Trust me, after my first time, I found it out the hard way." He reasoned.

"I understand where your coming from but now it just feels like you are the one who isn't so sure." Emma noted, with a hurt expression because it felt like Jax was trying to talk her out of this.

"What? No!" Jax defended. "Baby, I wanted you since the first day I saw you. But I just don't think I can handle it if some part of you wasn't ready for this and you ended up resenting me after." Jax confided.

"A part of me isn't." Emma admitted. "But a part of me wasn't ready to stand up the council, a part of me wasn't ready to graduate from high school this morning. But here I did all of those things because if I let the fear overtake me, what is my life then?" Emma explained. "I am madly in love with you, Jax Novoa. And I know I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life. I want this. I want **_you_**."

 **Flashback - Graduation Night - Ended**

Jax couldn't wipe the smile off his face after thinking about that memory. Emma made it known to him that night that she was, in fact, ready for him.

"Mr. Novoa. Your next interviewee is here to see you." Trevor, long time worker in the office, informed Jax through the speaker that goes directly to his office only.

Jax sighed. All day he has been interviewing people for the ne e open assitant job and all day he has been hugely dissapointed.

"Send em in." Jax responded via direct speaker and groaned in annoyance after he said it. Yeah, not much changed about Jax. Well, he did have a beard now. He belived it made it look professional...and it also did help that Emma loves whenever he goes dow--

His dirty thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." He yelled out to the person behind the door.

In came a tall, blonde young woman with a black dress and black high heels. She looked like she came straight from a modeling shoot or something.

"Hi, Mr. Novoa, right? I'm here for the assitant job."

[O[O[O]

After what it seemed like forever, Jue finally found the sign uo sheet for The Sharks. He was walking towards it to sign up but when he got there, he stopped in his tracks.

"Sorry, nerd. But the sign up for weirdos club is over there." A familiar voice said with a laugh, and Jue looked up to see none other than Zig Molten. Zig has been harrasing Jue since middle school and he hoped that by chance he wouldn't end up coming to Iridium, but knew that it more than likey he would.

"Fuck off, would you?" Jue responded, and oh boy if Emma ever heard him use that language, she would have had a heart attack right on spot.

"Oh? So you're some tough guy now?"

"I never said I was. I just think it's time for you to grow up, don't you think." Jue reponded, not backing down from the bully.

"How about this, I'll grow up once you actually grow." The boy with spiky black hair mocked the fact that he had about a good three inches on Jue. Jue was about to respond when he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh my Hex. What did I tell you about signing up for The Sharks? You wore floaties for the pool we had in our resort this summer in Syndey. What makes you think you're going to make The Sharks?" Lilia scolded, walking up to him.

"Hey, I can swim, it's just you know how protective mom is. I only wore those for her." Jue defended himself to his older sister who was now looking at him with that "suuuure" look.

Lilia then turned to see Zig standing there, but now looking at her with lovingly eyes. And it creeped her out.

"Jue, tell your dork friend with the stupid haircut to never look at me this was again or I'll give him a super wedgie." Lilia said, still looking at Zig but talking to Jue.

"Hi, um, I-I-I'm Zig." He introduced himself nerviously, putting out his hand for a shake but Lilia just scoffed at him and walked away.

"He's not my friend!" Jue yelled out towards his sister who was walking away, and then he saw that Zig was too distracted by watching his sister depart so he decided it was the time to put his name on the sheet.

"Is it true?" Zig asked still in a gaze, and looking towards the direction Lilia went.

"Oh, yeah. And the wedgies are no fun. Trust me, she's given me a lifetime worth." Jue confessed to Zig, and shriveled at the thought after he finished putting his name on the sheet.

Zig now looked at Jue with scowl. "Not the wedgie, dimwit. I'm asking if it's true that she is your sister?"

"Ohhh. Pft, I knew that!" Jue covered up. "But, yeah, she is. Why?"

"No reason. I guess I'll see you at Shark practice tommorow buddy." Zig said with a grin, giving Jue a playful punch in the arm and walking away.

"Ow." Jue whispered under his breath while holding his arm.

Then he shook his confusion at what just occured. Zig Molten just called him his "buddy".

"And he calls me the weirdo."

[O[O[O]

Maria loved school, but there were some classes that she just couldn't stand. One of them being mandatory electives. She never really clicked with any of her past electives.

She tried Scrapbook because it's something her mom loves, but wasn't feeling it.

She tried Photography which was the one her dad took, but that never really stuck with her as well.

So, here she was last period of day enterting her next step which was theatre. She'd much rather be doing quadractic equations right now but everyone, including her grandpa Alonso who's a math fanatic, keeps telling her she needs to "have some fun".

She walked into the class and saw all differnt kinds of people in their. This shocked her considering that Iridium was a very clique school now so in every class you went in you knew who expect in it. But with this class it was differnt, it seemed like alls kinds of people were here.

Maria took her seat and not long after the bell rung and the teacher waltzed it.

"Kids, kids, please take your seats. I can't believe that another school year is upon us, and it looks like we've have some more students than we did last year so that's a huge plus." Mrs. Lin, a lady with green wide lens glasses and a weird dress said excitedly to her students.

"Now, at this time would you get out your notebooks so that we take notes before we beg--." Mrs. Lin is cut short by a tall/ lanky, brunnete boy walking it.

"Is this Mrs. Lin, Theatre one?" The guy asked Mrs. Lin.

"Yes, indeed, it is." Mrs. Lin nodded, taking the paper he had out of his hands.

"And you must be the new kid Dylan Miller, from the Everglades, right?" Mrs. Lin asked back.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Oh, please, I'm a teacher I know everything." Mrs. Lin boasted, and everyone just looked at her like she was crazy.

"And it says it on your papers." She admitted. "Here, go find a seat Mr. Miller, you are just in time we're about to take introductory notes." Mrs. Lin handed Dylan back his papers, and gestured for him to find an empty desk.

The only empty desk was by Maria, and she didn't know why but she nervious for him to sit next to her. She just had this weird feeling about him. It was good a weird though.

"Is this seat taken?" She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice he was already by her.

"No." She quickly said, then patted down for him to sit on the seat. He just gave her a obvious fake smile, and took out his notebook to write the notes.

The hour went by quick and before you know it the bell rung and class was over. But Maria felt like that was the longest hour of her life. Not only was the class super boring, that new guy didn't even acknowledge her existence since he asked her if the seat was taken. It was almost as if he was purposefully avoiding even looking her way. And it hurt because she actually found him very attractive. Sure, he had this awkward vibe about him, but Maria just felt herself drawn to him. Or maybe it was just her powers acting up again.

If she's being honest, she deep down hopes for the former.

 **A/N:** Interesting... Let me know what are your thoughts on this chapter and the new characters introduced in it please! Accidentally deleted it the first time but instead of letting that discourage me, I just wrote it again, and even added that graduation flashback. Let me know what your thoughts on it are and if I turn this T rating into a M.

 **Lostbutnotyetfound13 -** Thank you so much for the review and yes very cute moments between the Novoa family. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :)

 **Ewwedits** ILY GURL


	3. Blessing In Disguise

With her head resting on her hand, Emma was slowly falling asleep at her desk at work. After Jax and kids left, Emma didn't go back to bed as promised instead she decided to clean the house, and before she knew it, it was time for her to go to work.

Her love for scrapbooking and designing stuff led her to become an Interior Designer at a high profile company in Miami. It wasn't the greatest job, especially since her boss was a, well, a bitch. But it gave Emma something to do when her husband was running his company and her children were at school.

"Mrs. Novoa. Mrs. Novoa."

"I almost reached the candy road." Emma said froggily while in a deep sleep now, unaware of her surroundings.

"Mrs. Novoa!"

Emma jumped in her seat, awaking from her deep slumber.

"Ah! I'm up! I'm up." Emma said startled, then looked up to see her boss.

"Can I see you in my office..now." The lady demanded while gesturing towards her office.

Emma's face was now bright red with embarssment especially now that everyone was staring at her. But nonetheless, she got up and followed her boss into her office.

"I'm so, so sorry about that. I barely got any sleep last which is my fault, the I got up early so I can send my kids off to school and I--."

"You're fired." Emma's boss spat out, going down to sit down at her desk. Emma was in complete shock.

"What?" Emma asked confused with her mouth wide open. "I promise I'll get some more sleep at night. I always work my butt off, and this is my only mess up. I promi--." Emma was again interrupted.

"Even though it's extreamly unprofessional, you aren't being fired because you fell asleep." Her boss clarified. "I understand you work your butt off, but you've been here for a while. The place needs a change. It's out with old and in with new. And you don't fit that new."

Emma was no longer confused and shocked anymore, now she was angry.

"I gave 10 whole years of my life to this company and you are just gonna fire me because you need a change? Really, a change?" Emma felt as if her head was gonna explode by how angry she is.

"Yes. Besides, you shouldn't be all that mad, you husband does own his own company. I'm sure you're set." Her boss said with smug smile. "I'll give you time to clean out your desk, and say your goodbye's to everyone but I want you fully gone by the end of week."

Emma was now livid. She has gave her life to this company, and to just be cast aside like this truly did piss her off. She put her hand behind her and started to cast up the worse spell she could think of towards her boss, but then stopped. It wasn't worth it, and neither was she.

"I understand. I guess this goodbye then." Emma said, her anger going away and now the hurt of being fired really hit her.

"Bye bye." Her boss mocked, then went back to whatever she was working on.

Emma sighed then walked out her office. She was now low on sleep and unemployed.

[O[O[O]

"And those are all the questions I have." Jax told the young lady standing up from his chair, after his interview of her for his assitant job ended. He had to admit, she was breath of fresh air considering everyone else's interviews were absolute shit.

"Wow, thank you so much for this opportunity, Mr. Novoa. Even if I don't get job, getting the chance to even be considered is an honor in itself." The lady now stood up aswell with a smile on her face.

"Please, just call me Jax. My father's Mr. Novoa." Jax insisted, walking her towards the door of his office. "I like what I heard from you today, Stacy, and I'll get back to you on if you got the job as soon as possible."

"This opportunity is still unreal. Ever since my mom's passing, I thought I would never get my life back together but I think this could be turning point in it." Stacy confided.

"Oh, I'm really sorry to hear about that. My wife lossed her mother too." Jax expirenced a feeling like that before also, and even though it wasn't the truth, it didn't change the fact that for a time in his he thought his mother was dead, and it truly fucked him up.

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry to hear about that. How is she holding up?"

"It happended when she was really young, and even though she's had moments were it broke her that she didn't have her mom around, she always fought through them."

"She must be a really strong woman then." Stacy noted.

"The stongest." Jax responded with a little smile on his face. It always amazed him to just think about how much Emma has been through, and how she's overcame it all. She was his hero.

"Anyways, I'll made sure to keep in contact with you on the position. You aced the interview today but I still I have to go over some stuff before I officially hand the job over to you." Jax explained.

"Of course. Thank you again, Mr. No--, I mean, Jax. Thank you, Jax." Stacy corrected herself and smiled.

"No problem." Jax replied with a smile back, and walked Stacy out of his office.

[O[O[O]

"Was he really that hot?" Lilia asked Maria, as they sat in her room and she was brading her sisters hair.

"Hotter than Chris Evans." Maria admitted.

"Pft! No way. And even if he was, he's still human. So you shouldn't even think of losing sleep over him."

"Grandpa Alonso is human, Aunt Andi is human, and newsflash, Chris Evans isn't a superhero in real life." Maria pointed out.

"Aunt Andi is a guardian though, Chris Evans is hot, and Grandpa Alonso is an exact example at how odd humans are, but he gives us money so he gets a pass." Lilia explained.

Maria rolled her eyes at her sister's reasoning.

"I don't know, Lilia, when I saw him today I just had this feeling. It was good feeling, but I can't explain it. I--." Maria was interrupted by a ringing of Lilia's phone.

"Sorry." She said before picking up her phone and answering it. "Hello."

"You're outside? Now way!" Lilila exclaimed over the phone with a huge smile and Maria just looked at her confused.

"Okay, I'm coming right now." Lilia said then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Maria asked imdeditly after she hung up.

"Landon. He said he's outside." Lilia told her sister as she got up from her bed and put on her shoes.

"You still talk to that jerk? He's a bad wizard." Maria pointed out to her sister.

"So? Besides, him and I do a lot more than just talking." Lilia said with a smirk as she opened her window.

"What! You two...what?" Maria barely could get her words out.

"No, not that. Yet. But we have done other stuff, you know."

"No I don't "know" and you shouldn't "know" either. What if mom finds out? Or even worse, what if dad does? He'll **murder** him. Then get locked up. Oh no...do you want dad to get to locked up?!" Maria started to panick just thinking about all the horrible outcomes that could come from all of this.

"Ugh, would you relax. Mom nor dad is gonna find out. I'll probably even be back before the both of them get off work, and if i'm not I have this cool sister who will cover for me." Lilia stated and Maria just shook her head no.

"Come on, Ria." Lilia now begged and even put on her best puppy dog face.

Maria sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me. Big time." Maria gave in.

"Thank you, thank you, you're the best sister ever. I'll see you later." Lilia said excitedly then climbed out the window.

"I shouldn't have let her go." Maria said to herself then collapsed onto Lilia's bed and sighed again.

[O[O[O]

"So you aren't gonna inherit Kanay powers?" Jue asked his long time best friend Matt Rueda as he looked through The Hex.

"My dad says he read in one of his books that it's rare." Matt replied while bitting into a peach he got from the Novoa's kitchen.

"Well that sucks."

"I mean, it's not all that bad. At least I have powers." Matt casted a spell to make the peach, that he almost completely finished, whole again. "Sweet." He said in delight as he bit once again into the peach.

"Yeah, that's a positive." Jue agreed, dropping his head down to act like he was still looking in Hex but in reality he was just hiding the frown on his face from again being reminded that he hasn't got his powers yet.

Matt noticed this and quickly apologized.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to rub it or anything like that." He said with remorse for his best friend. Jue just shook it off.

"It's fine, dude. I don't even think about it anymore." Jue easily lied, knowing damn well that's all he thinks about.

Before Matt could call him out on his bs, the front door opened and in walked Emma. Jue and Matt both turned to look at her.

"Hey, mom." Jue greeted.

"Hey, Mrs. Novoa." Matt greeted after.

Emma tried her best to hide the her upset face or the fact that her eyes were now red because of all the crying she was doing.

"Hey sweeties." Emma greeted back to the boys, and just by the tone of her voice, Jue knew something was up.

"Is everything okay, mom?" Jue stood up from his seat on the couch with a concerned look on his face to get a good look at his clearly distraught mother.

He was very proctective of his mother. It's probably just because he always saw his father do it... and he's a bit of a momma's boy. Emma would do better taking care of any kind of "threat" herself but she still appreciated her son's concern.

"I'm fine." Emma lied with not as much ease as her son did earlier.

"Just a bit tired."

Jue could tell that she was lying, hell, anyone could. But he decided to let it go because it was obvious that it was something that she didn't want him to know.

"You should probably get some sleep then." Jue noted to his mom.

"I'm just gonna go lay down for about an hour then get up to cook dinner before your dad gets home." Emma stated walking upstairs towards her and Jax's bedroom.

"Okay, love you, mom." Jue said, smiling up at her.

"Love you too, Julian. Stay however long you like, Matt." Emma said then disappeared upstairs.

Jue looked up at the stairs one more time then went back to sit down on the couch.

"Your mom is so hot." Matt said, taking another bite of his peach, and Jue looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dude, really?" Jue expressed, annoyed by Matt's outburst.

"What? You think my sister's hot." Matt pointed out.

"There's a differnence between thinking someone's sister is hot and someone's mom is hot."

"No there isn--, eh, yeah you're right there is."

Jue shook his head in annoyances, and went back to looking in Hex.

[O[O[O]

Emma slowly awoke from her little nap and had to admit that she felt much better after it. She reached over to grab her phone and when she saw what time it was her eyes nearly boggled out her eyesocket.

"9 PM?!" Emma exclaimed, apparently her "little nap" was actually 7 hours. All at once she realized that she didn't cook dinner, she didn't make the kids lunches, she didn't go around to make sure they were all bed, and now she was freaking out.

She threw the covers off of herself and was about to hop out of before until she heard a voice.

"Relax." He her husband said, walking into eyesview with a towel wrapped around his waist and his chest bare, showing that he just got out of the shower.

"I cooked dinner, made their lunches, made sure they were all asleep, and Maria and I even cleaned the kitchen. Without magic." Jax reassured his wife, it's almost as if he could read her mind.

Emma was relived.

"You cooked?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, kinda. I ordered pizzas from The Seven but it's almost the same thing." Jax explained with a nervous smile. Emma just playfully rolled her eyes.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"Well I couldn't let my kids starve, and I can't let my wife starve either. You just should go downstairs and eat some."

"I'm not really that hungry." Emma said, getting back into bed and putting the covers back over her. She realized that she had to tell Jax about what happened today.

Jax face soften when he relized something was wrong, and he went into protective mode, walking over to the bed and crawling it to comfort Emma what whatever was wrong.

"I got fired." Emma just blurted out with no hestitation, she knew he was gonna ask her what's wrong so she figured she'd spare him the time.

"What? Why?" Jax asked in shock. Emma really enjoyed her job and worked really hard at it, sometimes even too hard, so this completely shocked him.

"She said she needed a "change" to the company, and I don't fit those plans. You should have saw her smug face when said 'your husband does own his own company. I'm sure you're set'." Emma mocked the lady word-for-word. That part pissed her off the most.

"I'm really sorry, Em." Jax apologized sincerely even though he didn't do anything wrong.

"You have nothing to sorry about, Jax. It's all wicked witch of East's fault."

"I'm apologizing because I know how much you enjoyed that job." Jax clarified and Emma smiled up at him.

"Thanks." Emma said, and Jax just nodded and then leaned down to capture her lips.

Like all their kisses, it started off as innocent as ever until it wasn't. It almost always wasn't. Jax was now hovering over Emma as she deepened the kiss more by pushing onto the back of his head full of hair that was still slightly damp from the shower he just got out of.

After a few minutes of a makeout session that included not a lot of breathing but a lot of tongue, Jax pulled away and starting to leave kisses on Emma's jawline as he tugged down on the pajama pants he spelled on her after coming home to find her knocked out in her work clothes.

Once tugged her pajama pants to her knees, he now took off the white bath robe that was tied around his waist, and moved his mouth up her to her lips to capture her lips again. They continued their exploration of each other's mouth, and Jax finally was done with teasing and pulled down her black lace underwear. God, did he love when she wore them.

And without hestitaion, he swiftly entered his length into her body.

"Fuck." Emma murmured under her breath, her lips still locked with Jax, but he still heard her and laugh a bit. This was one of the only times Emma would curse.

It only made Jax more aroused as he slowly thrusted himself in and out her body. Emma clawed at his shoulders and would let out gasps whenever he started to pick up the pace. Truth be told, Jax had unbelievably good stamina and could go all night if wanted.

As both Jax continued to pump his length in and out of his wife, they both tried to keep their moans down to a minimum, to not potentially scare their children.

"Right there." Emma whispered into Jax's ear, sigming that hit her g-spot.

"I know." Jax smugly said as he looked into Emma's eyes that were completely filled with lust. And that sent Emma over the edge, she wasn't able to hold it any longer so he organism rocked throughout her body. Not long after, Jax let himself go inside of Emma.

He collapsed on the bed, next to her, both breathing like they've never had oxygen before. Jax turned to his side so that could look at his wife. This was one of his favorite sights of her.

After calming her breathing down, Emma no turned on her side to be face-to-face with her husband.

"Hey." He said with goofy grin he couldn't seem to wipe off his face.

"Hey." Emma shyly replied, feeling her face go bright red.

Jax smirked, and grabbed her hand with her wedding ring on her finger.

"I meant what I said when I told you that as long that we have each other, we'd be okay." Jax said, playing with her wedding ring as Emma just listened attentively.

"I know you're sad right now, but I truly belive you getting fired today was blessing in disguise. I know you wanna work, but I really do think you need a break. Even this summer you were still doing whatever useless project she pushed upon you instead of having some fun."

"She was right when she said you are set." Jax said that part now looking into Emma's doughey brown eyes. "I know you're eager to find another job but just think about taking it slow for now. Please. For me. For the kids. Who don't want to see their mum work herself to death. Just think about it." Jax said in the most softest way possible. He truly belived that Emma needed a break, and a job was just stress that she didn't need in her life.

Emma stayed quiet but gave Jax a half smile to reassure him that she'd think about it.

Jax smiled back with satisfied that he'd atleast get her to think about it then he hoped out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, but stopped at the doorway and turned around, with all of him fully exposed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. You coming?" Jax asked with a smirk, knowing that showering was the last thing they'd do while in the shower together.

Emma found herself blushing again while looking at her bare naked husband standing in the doorway, and acted like she was pondering over if she should go or not, but eventually ended up hoping out of bed herself and following her husband into the bathroom.

 **A/N:** And with that the T has officially turned into a M. Review and let me know what are your guys thoughts so far, and any predictions you have on what you think will happen next.

 **Anonymouskid11 -** aww thank you!

 **Ewwedits -** oh shoot it's M now and thank you soo much!

 **Guest -** Will update whenever I can and thank you so much for the feedback!


End file.
